


Scattered Pictures

by WayLowHalo



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: Elijah's memory is gone, but fragments remain.





	Scattered Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a small piece... was browsing writing prompts online and came across the prompt "rain storm"... and it just came to me. Don't know if it's worth anything, but, here it is.
> 
> And it's in present tense... which is always iffy for me. But it didn't want to be written any other way.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Originals and all related and recognizable characters do not belong to me.

The rain pounds on the roof, thundering down with a ferocity and a fierceness that makes sleeping impossible. The rooms he is in are well heated – up to date with all the latest technology, as all the rooms he stays in are – but somehow, he can still feel a chill.

Odd, since he doesn't really seem to get cold or hot.

In one smooth motion he leaves the bed, giving up on sleep and moving soundlessly to the window, staring out at the falling streams of water. Even in the rain Manosque is beautiful but another vision rises up in front of him instead.

_Trees… a densely wooded area…_

_"Father, please!"_

_"Weakling! Pathetic!"_

_On the ground the boy, no more than fourteen, stares up, rain plastering his long blond hair to the sides of his face, blood streaming from a clearly broken nose. "Please," he whispers fearfully._

_"Father, stop!" The words come out of his mouth without any thought, the need to protect the boy overpowering._

_"Stay out of this, boy!"_

_"Father, that's enough!"_

_Rain streams down the older man's face and his chest is heaving. "Pathetic," he spits again before he's on his horse and galloping away, leaving his two sons behind._

_"Brother." And he's on his knees on the wet ground, a gentle hand on the teenager's shoulder and the rain pouring all around them and on them makes it difficult to know for sure, but he thinks there are tears on the other's cheeks, his eyes liquid and full of hurt._

_They take shelter in a cave, the long walk home through the trees not something either of them wants to face as the storm rages._

_Long after the boy falls asleep, blond head pillowed on his older brother's lap, he stays awake. He doesn't think he'll ever admit it to anyone but he fantasizes about killing his father. Putting an end to the violence and freeing the boy who even now whimpers in his sleep._

_"Niklaus. I'm here," he whispers, a calming hand on the other's head and the boy stills. "Always and forever."_

"Elijah? Come back to bed, mon amour. What are you doing over there?"

At the voice Elijah blinks, shaking his head slightly, the spell broken. Manosque, drenched and beautiful, is before him. The trees, the woods, the boy… all are fading quickly and he turns to the woman in his bed with a subdued smile. "Just watching the rain," he murmurs, moving back to the bed and lying down beside her, wrapping an arm around her as she snuggles against him.

Already he can barely remember the face of the boy, whatever magic keeps his memories at bay doing its job well. The woods, damp and slick with rain are just the faintest trickle of what could be memory in the back of his mind.

Slowly he closes his eyes.

_Always and forever._

_Niklaus…_

- **End**.


End file.
